Traditionally, transportation carriers are required to login to a transportation utility screen as well as unlock an electromechanical lock in order to access a vault in a cash handling device (e.g. a cash recycler) in order to withdraw money there from for transport. For example, transportation personnel may use the transportation utility screen to transfer currency from the stackers in the cash handling device into a transport cartridge. The electromechanical lock may then be unlocked in order to access the vault and withdraw the transport cartridge containing the money.
Currently, there is no way to access the transportation utility interface and access the vault by only unlocking the electromechanical lock. In addition, there is no current way to automatically trigger transport processes (e.g. transferring of funds to a transport cartridge).
Consequently, current transportation processes require manual triggers, multiple steps in a transport process, and transport carriers to keep track of multiple logins and passwords. In addition, carriers may also have access codes.